The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: The Baby
by AzaleaLovesGolf
Summary: The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: The Baby
1. Boy or Girl

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

The last time in The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny, poor Azalea was raped by Nathan. Tiny came to her rescue just in time to save her before Nathan could kill her. After Nathan got his butt kicked, Tiny was about to take Azalea to his house. Grace, Ella, and Neil stopped him. Azalea regained consciousness and took off out the window. She went to her father and told him what she had done with Tiny. Her father hit her and Ella and Grace took her away from her father. Its been several months later, so now the story begins.

The Adventures of Azalea and Tiny: The Baby

Chapter 1: Boy or Girl

"Azalea, you got mail." Grace said as she walked into the livingroom. "What is it?" Azalea asked, taking the envelop from her friend. The girl with violet eyes shrugs. The girl in the sunvisor opened the envelop and looked at the ultrasound picture. "Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Azalea. "What is it?" Grace asked. "I'm going to have a baby girl!" She squealed full of excitement. "That's wonderful!" The girl with violet eyes exclaimed. "Um, can you give me a hand?" The girl asked, trying to get up. "Sure." Grace helped her up. "When is the baby due?" The girl with violet eyes asked. "Sometime this week I believe." Replied Azalea. "This week?" She asked in shock. The girl nodded. "Do you have a name picked out?" "Alex." Replied the girl in the sunvisor. "Since it's four in the afternoon, would you like to go get Ella and head over to the baby clothing store?" Grace asked. Azalea nodded and so with that, both girls headed out the door.

Ella heard a knock on the door, so she ran to the door. When she opened the door, she saw her two best girlfriends standing there. "Come with us to the baby clothes store." Grace said, pulling their friend out the front door. "Azalea, I really must say you look like you're about to pop." Said the girl in the red plaid skirt. "I know." She smiled. "It's a girl and she's going to name her Alex." Grace told Ella. "Azalea, isn't your middle name Alex?" "Yep, I'm going to switch my name around for my baby girl." Azalea smiled. "That's cool." Replied Ella. As they were walking, Azalea started to have terrible stomach cramps. "What's wrong?" The girl with violet eyes asked in concern. "Nothing, it's just stomach cramps." The girl in the sunvisor assured them both. "If you keep having stomach cramps, let us know." Said Ella, flagging down a taxi. "Alright." All three girls got in and the taxi headed for the store.


	2. Emergency

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 2: Emergency

When the three girls arrived at the store, they headed right for the baby clothes. "Find anything that's white, orange, or yellow." Azalea instructed as she winced in pain. "Azalea?" Ella asked worriedly. "What?" She asked in even more pain. Grace ran over to the pay phone and and dialed 911.

"What's your emergency?"

"It's my friend Azalea, she's having terrible stomach cramps!"

"Where are you?"

"The Baby Clothing Store on Mushroom Drive"

"Okay, we're on our way."

The girl with violet eyes hurried back over to the girl in the sunvisor. "Um, Azalea, I think your water broke." Said Ella. "How do you know?" She asked almost in tears. "'Cause you have blood all over your pants." The girl in the red plaid skirt pointed out. "Oh my God!" Exclaimed the girl with violet eyes.

The ambulance arrived and they loaded Azalea up and her friends climbed in the back.

When they arrived at the hospital, Azalea was crying more than usual. "I want Tiny!" "Ella, please go call Tiny and call Gene for me as well." Grace instructed. The girl in the red plaid skirt nodded and ran to a pay phone.

"Hello."

"Tiny, Azalea just went into labor, meet us at the hospital!"

"Which one?"

"The one where she goes every two weeks for a check up, duh."

"Okay."

"And one last thing, call Neil and Gene, por favor."

"What?"

"I said call Neil and Gene please."

"Alright, bye."

Ella hung up the pay phone and hurried over to the counter. "Which way did they take Azalea?" "Down the hall, Miss." The koopa troopa nurse answered. The girl in the red plaid skirt took off running down the hall and the nurse just shook her head.

In the room, Azalea laid on a bed with her legs spread open. "Tiny, where are you!" The girl in the sunvisor screamed in pain. Grace held her hand and the nurse walked in. The male nurse looked under the sheet and the girl with violet eyes frowned. "Um can we help you?" Asked Grace. "I was seeing if she is ready to deliver her baby." Replied the male nurse. "Well is she?" Ella cut in. "Almost, she's not fully dialated."

Tiny, Neil, and Gene walked into the hospital and up to the counter. "If you're looking for Azalea, too bad, you three will have to wait til the baby is born." The koopa troopa nurse told them. "Yes ma'am." The kid in the blue hat said as he and the others walked over to the waiting room. "Guys, I still do love Azalea, I'm just afraid she's going to get upset again and accuse me of using her as a sex toy again." The buffed golfer sighed. "The reason she thought you were using her is because you wouldn't give her an answer." Explained Neil. "The Gene has to agree, you have to answer her when she talks to you." Said the golfer in the red vest.

Back in the room, Azalea was crying and Grace continued to hold her hand. "Which one of you girls is the youngest?" The male nurse asked. "I am." Replied Ella. "Okay then, Miss Ella, I'm going to have you to go wait in the waiting room." "Yes sir." Said the girl in the red plaid skirt as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	3. Alex Azalea Not sayin' the last name

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 3: Alex Azalea (Not sayin' the last name)

"Azalea, you're ready to give birth now." The male nurse told her.

Ella walked into the waiting room and sat down next to Neil. "After the baby is born, you better be nice to her." The girl in the red plaid skirt growled. "I will." Replied Tiny. "You better." "So, what's the baby's gender?" Asked Gene. "Girl." "What is she going to name her?" The kid in the blue hat asked. "Alex." "That's a cute name." The buffed golfer smiled. Suddenly they heard a high pitch scream coming from down the hall. "Sounds like Azalea just delivered the baby." Said Ella.

Back in the room, Azalea laid there crying. "Don't cry, the baby is out." Said Grace, who continued to hold her hand. "I wanna see my baby." She sniffled. "You'll get to see her after they clean her up. She was covered in blood." Explained the girl with violet eyes. After a few minutes, a female nurse walked into the room with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Here you go kid." The female nurse said as she handed the baby to the girl in the sunvisor. "Wow, she has hair and it's orange just like your hair!" Exclaimed Grace. "She even has my eyes and eye color." "What's that black streak in her hair?" Asked the girl with violet eyes. The male nurse coughed and they looked up.

"What are you going to name her?" The male nurse asked, holding a clip board in his hand. "Alex Azalea (Not sayin' the last name). She's taking my last name, not Tiny's." Explained Azalea. "Alright. You can leave in one hour." Said the male nurse as he left the room. "For a new born, her hair is pretty long." Grace told Azalea. "Yeah. Um, can I ask you something?" Asked the girl in the sunvisor. "Sure, what is it?" "Will you be her godmother if something should happen to me?" "I'll be glad to." Said the girl with violet eyes. "And I want Ella to be apart of her life to if something should happen to me." Azalea told Grace.

Tiny walked into the room and Grace frowned. "If you need me, I'll be out there with the others." Said Grace as she headed for the door. The buffed golfer walked over to her and rubbed her head. "May I hold Alex?" "She's your daughter too, you know." Reminded Azalea as she passed the baby to him. "She's adorable, she has all your features." "I know." The girl smiled. "I was thinking and I was wondering if you would like to move back in with me?" Tiny asked as he cradled his daughter. "I don't know, I mean Grace and Ella said they would help me with Alex when she was born. But I can still spend time with you, maybe live with you on Mondays and Tuesdays." Sound good to me." He grinned, handing Alex back to Azalea.

The rest of the gang walked into the room and they looked at the door. "Oh my gosh, she's beautiful!" Exclaimed Ella. "The Gene agrees, she's beautiful and here's somethin' for her." Gene agreed as he handed her a yellow outfit. "I also got Alex something, actually we all did." Neil told her. Grace handed her a light brown teddy bear. Neil handed her a baby rattle with the letter A on it. Ella gave her a orange blanket. "I have to go now." The kid on the blue hat told them as he left the room. "See you later." Tiny and Gene said in unison as the walked out behind Neil. Not long after the guys left, a strange man walked into the room.

"Sit down." The man ordered as he pulled his gun out. The man with black hair took a rope and tied both Grace and Ella up. Then he gagged them. The black haired man forced them inside a laundry cart and he turned to face the girl and her baby, who was staring at him with those big blue eyes. The man took another piece of cloth and gagged Azalea as well. "Make a sound and your friends die." Threatened the man as he lifted her of the bed. Alex laid there on the pillow next to her new stuff and watched the man with black hair place her in the bin with her friends. The man put his gun away and picked the baby up along with her stuff. The man with black hair gave her to her mom and started pushing the laundry bin out the door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Alex and Grace's Hero

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 4: Alex and Grace's Hero

As soon as the man got to his house, he took the bin to a room with yellow walls. The man opened the top up and took the baby from Azalea. Then he lifted her out and dropped her on a familiar single bed, before he handed Alex back to her. The girl in the sunvisor removed her gag and held her baby close as she watched the man with black hair lift her friends out of the bin. The man took their gags off and grinned evilly at them. "I'm sure you recognize your bedroom Azalea." He laughed. "Why are you doin' this to my friends, me and your granddaughter?" Asked Azalea, who was teary eyed. "You shouldn't have got knocked up!" He hollered. Alex started crying and Azalea started rocking her.

"If you need to change the brat's diapper, there's some in your closet." Grumbled her father as he slammed the door on his way out.

"I can't believe your father would kidnap us along with you and your baby." Ella fussed. "He's planning something and I don't like it." Sniffled the girl in the sunvisor. "Everything is goin' to be alright." Grace assured her. Azalea stood up and placed Alex on her soft pillow. The girl in the sunvisor turned around and untied her two friends. "Grace, will you watch Alex, I have to get something from my closet." Azalea opened her closet door and started digging for her old prepaid phone. As soon as she found it, she dialed Tiny's cell phone number.

"Hi Azalea."

"Tiny!" Azalea shrieked.

"What's the matter?" The buffed golfer asked in a worried tone.

"My father kidnapped us and Alex!"

"Don't worry, well get you girls out of there."

"Please hurry! My father..."

"Azalea?"

"Sorry, my ungrateful daughter can't talk."

"Let her and the others go!" Tiny demanded furiously.

"You won't be seeing Azalea or your precious daughter again!" Her father hollered.

Before he hung up, the buffed golfer could hear Alex in the background crying.

"Don't worry Azalea, Alex, and friends, we're on our way!" "Tiny, what the heck are you blabbering about?" Asked Gene. "The girls have been kidnapped!" Neil looked up at him. "Who took them now?" The golfer in the red vest asked. "Azalea's father, he disowned her, but he has something for her and I know it's bad." "What are we doin' just sittin' here? Lets go!" Exclaimed the kid in the blue hat. With that, the trio of guys hurried out the front door of Tiny's house.

"Daddy, why are you doing this to me?" "I'm not your father, I'm your uncle. My younger-twin bro. is locked in his bedroom." Explained her uncle. "My dad's a twin?" Azalea asked in shock. "Yes your father is a twin you stupid kid! When your father couldn't come to your golf matches, he would send me. By the way, your father didn't hit you, I did." He told her. "So my daddy still loves me!" The girl in the sunvisor exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Sit down!" Azalea's uncle bellowed angrily as he whipped out his black gun and pointed it at her. Alex began to cry and Grace started rocking her.

"Since I can't ever see my fourteen year old son Austin nor my eight year old daughter Hannah, I'm going to take my brother's precious daughter away from him." Her uncle put the gun to her head and just as he started to pull the trigger, a yellow and orange rattle with the letter A hit him in the face. Azalea looked behind her and the girl with violet eyes pointed at Alex. Ella opened the door and ran out into the hallway. "I'm going to kill that little brat!" Azalea's uncle bellowed.

Ella hurried down the hall to Azalea's father's room. The girl in the red plaid skirt opened the door and ran inside. "Mr. A, you have to hurry, your twin is about to hurt Azalea!" Exclaimed Ella as she untied the orange-black haired man. "Call the police!" Shouted Azalea's REAL dad as he bolted out of the room.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU HARM MY DAUGHTER!" Screamed Azalea as she stepped in front of Alex and her friend Grace. "I'll take you out along with Alex and Grace." "I see why you can't see your children anymore. You're physco." The girl with violet eyes told him. "So what!" Exclaimed Azalea's uncle as he pulled the trigger. The girl in the sunvisor turned around to shield her baby and friend. Azalea fell down on the orange carpet, crying and holding her shoulder. The orange-black haired man busted through his daughter's door and his twin turned to face him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Something Wrong

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

The only thing I own is Alex Azalea Anderson.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Chapter 5: Something Wrong

"Hi bro. I see you got out of your room." Mr. A pushed past his bro and picked his daughter up. "He shot Azalea!" Exclaimed Grace, who was still holding Alex. Ella ran into the bedroom and saw blood on the floor. "The police are on their way." "How could you shoot my daughter?" Mr. A asked his older twin. "Actually I was aiming for her daughter."

Tiny, Gene, and Neil made it to Azalea's father's house. The trio busted down the door and hurried upstairs. When they knocked down Azalea's bedroom door, they saw Mr. A fighting his older twin. Tiny hurried over to his girlfriend and picked her. Mr. A's older bro. pushed his brother off him and aimed his gun at the buffed golfer. The black haired man pulled the trigger, but when the bullet hit him, it just fell to the floor. Tiny place Azalea in Gene's arms and then walked over to her uncle and punched him in the face before his star power wore off.

"Tell Alex I love her with all my heart." The girl in the sunvisor told Gene. "Uh oh." The golfer in the red vest mubbled. Gene put two fingers on her neck and saw she still had a pulse. "Hang in there kiddo." The golfer in the red vest told her as he carried her out of the room. Neil and Ella escorted Grace, who was holding Alex out of the room as fast as they could. When they got outside, the ambulance was just pulling up. "Please help her!" Exclaimed Grace. The baby girl looked over at her mother very worried. The golfer in the red vest placed her on the gurney and they loaded her in the back of the vehicle.

The police ran inside the house and arrested the oldest twin for attempted murder.

Mr. A and Tiny ran outside and climbed in the back with the rest of the gang before the ambulance took off.

At the hospital, everyone sat in the waiting room waiting for good news about Azalea's surgery. "Mr. Anderson, I'm sorry I didn't take better care of your daughter." Apologized Tiny as he held his daughter. "It's not your fault. "Mr. A assured him. Ella noticed something wasn't right with Alex. "Something is wrong with Alex." Everyone looked at the baby and noticed she was right. Suddenly male nurse walked in. "Azalea's gonna be just fine." Alex started to smile again.

Several hours later Azalea was feeling just fine, so she went home with her dad and she took the baby with her.

To be continued...

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
